


[Podfic] Shopping

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Series: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson Podfics [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofShoppingby iloveitblueAuthor's summary:The one where they go shopping
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Series: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson Podfics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/694203
Kudos: 8
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shopping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677968) by [iloveitblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fcf7jy7aerkr4vz/Shopping.mp3?dl=0) | 00:04:27 | 4.13 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you iloveitblue for giving permission to podfic a very long time ago. Wow! It has been like three years! iloveblue's work was the first I ever podifc-ed.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "Domestic." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
